Little Things
by lisabond
Summary: Fem!Luffy If we didn't do all the 'little things' we did. What would happen? Better or worse? Even so, we'll gladly help if things went from worse to worst
1. Chapter 1

1\. Luna

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda-sama does…**

 _It's nice to have a break from all adventures that we've been trough. We laugh, we fight, we dream, and we even accomplished them._

 _We end without regrets…_

Garp sighs at the bundle of joy in his arms. His good-for-nothing son went back to Foosha 3 days ago and left his own flesh and blood with the local bartender, Makino.

He ruffles the soft thin on-growing hair of the baby's. Smiling at the content look of the bundle's, as the child slept soundly without a care of the world. Seconds later, his face turns serious.

Damn, that kid. Tough he wonders who's the not-really-lucky-but-still-lucky girl that Dragon got hook with? Damn again that kid for not introducing him to his daughter-in-law.

Garp glance at the baby again. One side of him want to make the little guy to be a great marine, but on the other hand, he wants the child to live a normal civil life without getting knotted with all of those … complicated stuffs…

Why?

Answer; instead of getting another grandson, he got a granddaughter. He never mind about his grand children's gender. No, nope, never! After all, a grandpa's joy is his grand kids, no?

But a girl, mama mia! He didn't see that coming. Not even when he was having a small conversation with Otsuru and Sengoku about having little people running around the house (in a term of grandchildren, not children. There's no way… Dragon… whatever...).

After a trail of thoughts, he realized that the child didn't have a name yet. Makino said that Dragon told her that he, Monkey D. Garp, got a privilege for naming the child. Because he, Garp the Fist, didn't get a chance to be _there_. _There_ as it means, the time of his granddaughter's birth.

"Well, I guess I better find her a name tough. The little guy can't be nameless any longer, heh" he chuckled as the girl shifts on his embrace.

Garp stared at the black sky of night (yes, it's night time if you're asking).

 _Ah, at least the moon is soothing tough…_

 _Wait, moon?_

Garp grinned widely. He knew exactly what he's going to name his first, actual, biological, grandchild with.

 _Luna…_

"Your name is Monkey D. Luna…" he proclaims with proud.

"…And you're going to be a great marine one day, bwahahahaha!" the old man state with an irrational sense of optimism. Totally forgetting about his previous thought about turning the kid into a marine or not.

Woop Slap who happen to heard Garp's monolog (isn't it?), only sweat nervously at the old man's enthusiasm, more like optimism actually. Something strong in his gut told him that the kid isn't going to be a civilian or a marine.

And damn thing he's right.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm writing about an AU where Luffy and the gang manage to find One Piece blablablabla and die without regrets. Only to be sent back in time…**

 **But this time, since they really know what is going to happened... they decided to watch how the world turns into if they didn't do the things they did.**

 **They still sailed together in the same ship, but they didn't turn into pirates anymore. More like adventurers or probably some audience at a theater or something like that. I'm really sorry if it didn't make any sense, I'm really terrible at explaining things after all...**


	2. Chapter 2

1.2 Girls and Boys and Swords

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece**

* * *

 _I accomplish my dream and keep my promise. It's over now, but yet, I beginning to crave for more adventures just like I crave for sake._

* * *

Kuina is always curious about the green-hair kid who is also a student at her father's school. He's very mysterious, very quiet, sleeps all the time, can be a jerk and intimidating, and he even drink sake even though he is still under-age for Pete's sake.

A few things she knows;

One, his name is Roronoa Zoro.

Two, he always trains at the middle of the night. And at day, everytime she went to his, possibly, training ground, she would find some leafless or destroyed trees, some pieces of stones (or something like that) the she's 100% sure was once a giant boulder, and even animal bones.

That kid, she got to admit, is a total monster.

* * *

Once upon a random day, a package arrived at the dojo, it was addressed to him. It's a pretty long box, same length as a real sword. Kuina laughed at herself when she thought that it's ACTUALLY as sword.

But as curious a child can be…

.

.

.

"Darn it!" she yelled to no one. When she is sneaking around the dojo to get a (small) peak inside the box, the marimo boy caught her. She didn't know if he is angry or not, after all she dashed out from there as fast as she could. Probably as fast as a speed of light.

* * *

After a long time of observing (stalking), she decided to challenge him to a duel.

One-on-one, with real swords…

And it end up, with a draw

She said to herself, she found a worthy opponent.

" _What's your dream?"_

" _To be a world greatest swordsman"_

…

" _Ne, Zoro…"_

* * *

Next day, the raven girl found herself in her 'rival's arms. She fell at the stairs, and Zoro manages to catch her in time.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it…" the younger boy said with a 'passive' voice. Not a single trail of worry is decorating it. But Kuina knows…

Zoro is worried, and he's relived.

A woman's intuition is never wrong.

She gladly gives him her Wado Ichimonji as a sign of gratitude. She's a girl anyway, there's no way she can be a swordsman. even her father told her that. Tough she can still take over the dojo.

But then, that's the last time she saw Roronoa Zoro. That's because the idiot has no sense of direction and fall asleep at a travelling merchants' ship.

"Well, at least I know he can take care of himself" she smiled as the ship that Zoro's in disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

"Eh? What is this kid doing in here?"

"Oh dear…"

"Don't fret guys, there's an island nearby!"

"And we're going to left the brat just like that?! The island can be a wild unknown island with no civilization working in it! "

"Chill, it's Dawn Island. There's a kingdom and a village there."

"What about his parents?"

"I doubt the kid even have one, or even a guardian."

The merchants keep arguing, not noticing that the stowaway is actually paying attention.

 _Dawn Island…_

The boy grinned.

 _Wait for me, Luffy._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Zoro and Kuina** **didn't actually** **make a promise**

 **Zoro is actually** **still thinking** **about reaching Dawn Island and manage to stray into the right ship by pure luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

1.3 My Family and Friends

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

The moment she was reborn in this world, Nami knows everything isn't going to be exactly the same as last time. This is different, since she knew 'everything' that is going to happen. After all, a small gesture can change everything like a domino. And by that, she tried to help her adopted family by (somehow) secretly working at a part-time job at the village bookshop (plus, a modus to read some of the old cartography books that aren't sold anymore, if there is one).

And another thing, she learns to expect the unexpected. Such as an unknown person suddenly sends her a blue 'pipe' on a very random day, when she is around 9 or 10 years old.

And that blue 'pipe' is her beloved weapon, Clima-Tact.

How this unknown person able to have her 'partner' when she was suppose to have it 10 years laternin the future, she doesn't know. But who cares? This 'pipe' is her reminder of her beloved friends, no, third family.

"Maybe an early meeting didn't sound like a bad idea…" she mumbles as she cleans her Clima-Tact one day.

"Maybe, after…"

She glances at a sketchbook near her. The owner of the bookshop gladly gives her the book for her hard-working spirit and her constant drawing maps and pictures at papers and end up losing them.

Ever since she gets back here, Nami got a liking for drawing. Not just maps, she like drawing sceneries, animals, peoples. She mostly draws, you know, islands outside East Blue (the one that no one in East Blue ever expected, so they mostly thought that is just one of her imaginations), her friends, her crew animal friends, etc.

She flips the papers, smiling proudly at her drawings.

Shanbody…

Her crewmates…

Her fishmen and mermaids friends…

Her friends…

 _Koala-san…_

She stopped at a moment. Trying to remember about her small conversation with her captain's sister-in-law.

* * *

" _When I was at the Sun Pirates's ship, Arlog-san spent the entire time objecting my presence at the ship. He always attempt to beat or kill me for being a human. Well, I can't blame him for that…" the older woman said with a giggle._

" _But Arlong stated that as long as_ _Nami was fed and well-clothed, she was happy_ _at his final moments in his fight with me!" Luffy said. Giving a very confused face._

" _Hmm… I guess I have left a long-term impression to him. I had little much to my name and what made me happy was the things that I had missed while being a slave." She thought._

" _Such as?"_

" _Nice clothes and suitable meals."_

* * *

She smiled at the memory. Maybe she can ask Hatchan, no, Hachi about _her_. There's a chance that they still remember _her._

* * *

When the Fishman Pirates is heading to Cocoyashi village, Hachi saw an orange-hair girl (kind of remind him like Koala) sitting at a tree branch with a sketchbook on her hand. She stared at them for a moment before greeting them politely.

"Hello mister! What make you came to my humble village?" she asked with a smile on her face.

He froze, no human ever smiled at him like that except Rayleigh-san, Shaky-san, or Koala before. He rubbed his neck for a moment, not knowing how to answer the simple question because of the kind gesture the girl gave to him.

"Well…"

* * *

It happens so fast Nami couldn't believe it. She manage to befriend with Hachi, and Hachi somehow able to convince Arlog to not to took over the village. She was glad, and could never stop thanking Hachi for a whole day.

And now here she is on a dingy she stole (Of course she stole it, old habits die hard). With her knowledge of navigating and Clima-tact, she's ready to go back to her third family's side.

' _Wait for me, Luffy'_ she thought.

Though she's quite guilty for only leaving a note back home tough.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it is bad. I'm having a hard time drawing the scene and thinking about the scenario. It's still a part of chapter 1 after all.**

 **And I kinda like Sabo/Koala by the way**


	4. Chapter 4

2\. Reunion

* * *

 **Finally, chapter 2 at last.**

* * *

Yesterday, Luna watched as the Red Force pirates' galleon disappears into the horizon. Well, it's not like this is the last time she'd going to meet Shanks again… right?

Probably…

There's no kidnapping, Shanks didn't lose his arm, and Shanks didn't give his straw-hat to him, erm, _her_?

All that remains is just the scar under the left eye. And the fact he is stills a rubber-human and can't swim. And also that grandpa still wanted her to be a marine again.

What now?

"What am I going to do now?" she mumbles as she sat at the wooden fence. The old man won't be back for a week or two, there is a lot of time until he went to Dadan's. He keeps sighing all the time, not noticing someone is approaching him.

"… Luffy?" the certain 'someone' asked. Luna flinched, the (younger) familiar voice, that name that once was his. She looks up to face the 'someone' right in the eye.

.

.

.

"Zo… ro?"

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHA! Pfft! What happen to you!?" Zoro laughed at his (maybe, soon-to-be) captain as while the girl, who prefer to be called boy/he, pouts, yelled him to shut up, and punches his back repeatedly to stop the older from laughing.

"Sahddup Zoro! How the heck I know why I turn into this? Stupid!" Luffy yelled. It take only a few seconds before Luffy realized something.

"How do you get here…?" the younger asked, "…without getting lost?"

"It's a secret"

"Huh?"

Not far from there, 3 merchants are stuck/tied in a very small dingy (that can barely fit all of them) in the middle of the sea because a small mistake for waking a child from his peaceful nap and taking all of his sake away because he is still 'underage'.

* * *

"Ara, can I help you little girl?" Makino asked when a little girl with tangerine hair enters her bar. The little girl seems lost, like she's looking for someone.

"Ehm, where can I find a boy name Monkey D. Luffy, ma'am?" she asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy? We only have Monkey D. Luna, and you can tell by the name that she's a girl." Makino replied softly, a little bit confuse.

"Eh?" the tangerine girl looked surprise.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update often, I'm lazy…**

 **Luffy's appearance is unisex; it could be a boy or a girl. But Makino always gives him a (very… VERY) slightly girly clothes so everyone could, you know... But it's only barely tough. That's why Zoro knows that Luffy is a she.**


End file.
